To Save a Loved One
by trunksfan001
Summary: What lengeths will Trunks go through just so Pan would be safe? How will Pan feel if Trunks gives up everything for her? Who will save Trunks before everything he loves or will love is ruined?


Hey.

Well finally I'm back to write my sequel! Sorry to all my fans who liked Love through war and asked me to write the sequel… I've just had some bad writers block and couldn't think of what to start with!

But anyway without anymore delays I give you all the sequel to Love Through War.

888888888888888888888888888

"Panny, you really need to stop pacing, that can't be good for you!" Stated Videl, watching as her daughter walked from one end of the lounge room down to the other.

"I can't help it mum," Pan finally stopped and took a seat on the lounge next to her mother. "I'm just so nervous," she exclaimed, biting a fingernail.

Videl lightly laughed, "What's there to be nervous about?" she questioned taking her daughter's hand, the one she had been biting. "He's going to love the news you have for him."

"I know your right but still, I can't help it!" Pan sighed heavily. "I wish he'd just hurry up in the meeting and be here soon."

"Looks like you just got your wish." Videl smiled as she saw Trunks coming up to the door through the window.

"I'm home, Panny!" Trunks called out, not looking towards the lounge room.

"I think this is my queue to go home." Videl lightly squeezed Pan's hand before she rose and headed for the door.

"Videl! Nice to see you! You don't have to leave just because I've gotten home." Trunks spoke surprised as to why Pan hadn't told him his mother in law was going to be over.

"It's alright Trunks. I was just waiting with Panny. We'll catch up another night." She smiled at him. "I think she may want to talk to you." Videl nodded towards the lounge room where Pan was still seated.

Puzzled Trunks let Videl out and headed to find out what exactly was going on today.

"Trunks, you may want to take a seat to hear this news I have for you." Pan began fidgeting with her hands.

"Panny, please just tell me, you've made me extremely worried about you." Trunks took a seat next to her.

Pan took a deep breath before she looked Trunks in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

It took a few minutes for Trunks to register what his wife had just told him, "Panny, that's excellent news!" He excitedly said as he grabbed her up in a gigantic hug.

"I'm so glad that's over with." Pan smiled as Trunks finally let her go.

"Why were you so worried?" Trunks asked laughing slightly. "I can't wait to tell everyone. Bra and Mother will have a field day!"

"So when are you planning on telling them?" Pan asked smiling at Trunks as he let his mind wonder off in thought.

"How about we go and pay them a visit now?" Trunks suggested jumping up off the lounge.

Pan laughed. "Are you that excited?"

"Of course I am! The women I love is bearing my child!" Trunks smiled fondly down at her. "The whole world deserves to know! But starting with my parents."

"Oh, alright. Help me up and I'll go get ready." Pan held out her hand for him to help her up.

"No, you're in a delicate situation; you'll do no hard labor while I'm around." With that Trunks scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room so she could change. Pan cried out gleefully at being carried around so lovingly.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Pan that's wonderful news!" Bulma cried out after Trunks told his parents the happy news.

Bra walked through the door, "I didn't know there was a family meeting going on? Why didn't anyone inform me?" She stated as she walked over, putting her hands on her hips once she finally stopped moving.

"Can't your big brother come over for a friendly visit?" Trunks grinned as he turned to look at his sister.

"If it's a friendly visit, why's it in the royal hall?" Bra crossed her arms. 'So spill, what's the news? Is something bad happening down on earth?"

"No Bra, nothing like that!" Bulma used a tissue to wipe away the few tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" Bra's cross looked turned into a worried one.

"I'll let Trunks tell you." Bulma waved a hand at Trunks for him to begin speaking.

"Pan's 3 weeks pregnant." Trunks beamed at his sister.

"Oh my good lord! Ewwy! My brother's done the dirty!" Bra screwed up her face for a few minutes before she began laughing. "That great! So is it a boy or a girl? Oh how do you want to decorate its room? Have you picked out a name? You so have to let me come and help do the shopping for it!"

"Calm down Bra! I haven't even been able to ask those questions yet!" Whined Bulma, putting on a pouting face looking down at her daughter, son and daughter in law.

"God women. Can't you be quiet for one moment?" Vegeta snapped looking towards his queen. "So now you have produced an air for the throne. We'll need to set up a ceremony to announce the news to both planets." Vegeta said out allowed but it really sounded like he was still in thought and not actually speaking to anyone.

"Ohh this is going to be exciting!" Bra bounced up and down excitedly.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry it's a short chapter, it was really the start that I'm having my writer's block! I know what I want to add in later chapters and I promise it'll be better than this little bit. Just wait and see!

Anyway review if you liked! And I do mean the next chapter will be better! There's going to be a commotion just before the announcement ceremony! Whoops! I think I just spoiled the next chapter! Oh well!

Until the next chapters up!

Trunksfan001


End file.
